1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and particularly to a probe connector having a structure for connecting with a printed circuit board.
2. The Related Art
Probe connectors are mainly used in mobile phones for electrically connecting with contacts of cards or batteries mounted to the mobile phones. FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view showing a probe connector 1′ in prior art. The probe connector 1′ generally includes an insulating housing 10′ and a plurality of probe pin assemblies 20′ mounted in the insulating housing 10′. The probe pin assembly 20′ includes a cylindraceous barrel 21′, with a closed end, an elastic element 23′ received in the barrel 21′, a plunger 22′ mounted to the barrel 21′ and having a free end extended outside from an open end of the barrel 21′, for contacting an outer electrical device. However, the probe pin assembly 20′ is mounted to the insulating housing 10′ and requires a connection plate for connecting with a printed circuit board (PCB), which increases manufacturing cost and assembling time. Furthermore, such connection structure between the probe pin assembly 20′ and the PCB is unsteady and may affect normal use of the mobile phone.